Sweet Revenge of the Abandoned
by The Strange Writer
Summary: 12yrs ago Rin Uzumaki was born from his dad Naruto,with other dad Sasuke abandoning them before birth.Raised thinking Sakura was his mother & Naruto his normal father,When Rin finds out the truth he sets out to get revenge on his father. Yaoi, past mpreg
1. The Birth of Rin

**I do NOT own Naruto Characters- but I do own Rin (MuHaHaHaHa!)**

**This idea has been circling my mind for a while, so I've finally wrote it!**

Sakura's point of view

Rin didn't have such a wondrous welcoming into the world like most other babies do, nor did he have a normal one. In the hospital of his birth, around a 100 women were having their children released from their homely bodies and into the blinding shine of hospital lights. And the same was having in just about every other hospital. Accept, this hospital, there were 100 women giving birth on that day, but 101 labours.

Rin was born not from a woman, but a man. Well, almost a man, though the way he often acted he still seemed to be the preteen I had first befriended. Rin's birth father was my young friend Naruto, who age was just 3 months off 20. Blonde haired, blue eyed Naruto had always been one of those people who you could read in a second, but that day, as I held Rin, my then god-son, in my arms, he was unreadable. He held a poker-face but no cards.

When Rin's birth was over, they tried to give Rin to Naruto, but he ignored them, so he was passed to me. I missed down at the tiny boy. He was so beautiful it was undeniable. I sat on the edge of the bed next to Naruto, and held the boy up for him to see. Naruto quickly turned over before he got a glimpse of the baby.

"He's really cute" was all I could think of to say.

Naruto sighed heavily and slowly turned back over on to his other side, wincing as he did so. That was the moment when father and son got a first good look at eachother.

"He's cute right?" I tried to sound cheerful, but my words came out as desperate.

Naruto didn't reply, instead he stared sadly at the baby.

"He looks like Sasuke" he commented flatly.

Sasuke; Rin's other father, the reason why his birth wasn't as welcoming as it should have been. Sasuke had abandoned Naruto as soon as he found out, leaving the 19 year old feeling lost and unsure. I rushed to my best friend side and set up a rather dodgy plan.  
>We left our village and travelled for a while until we reached 'the perfect place'. A place that no one knew us, but we still had somewhere to stay.<br>My aunt had died a year previous to everything, and had left the house to me. I had never planned on using it, but had kept it just in case. Thank god I did!  
>As the month passes, the plan changed. We originally arranged to give the baby to couple in the village, telling them that I was actually the one who was pregnant, and that Naruto was the responsible father (biggest lie we ever told). That plan had worked, until the couple found out that they had their own child on the way, and would have no room, nor need, for 'ours'. We were stuffed and clueless, but we hadn't given up hope. Well, I hadn't.<br>Naruto was depressed most of the time. Sasuke had hurt Naruto pretty bad, and instead of being able to forget about it and move on, he had to walk around with a constant reminder of Sasuke and what had been. What was left of our plan back fired again when Naruto went into early labour. When that happened, Naruto's misery grew, and became stronger as the labour went on.

Now, with the child in front of him, I could see his heart shatter in his midnight blue eyes. He didn't cry, he didn't moan, he just look lost and alone.

"You have me" I said reading his thoughts.

He smiled at me weakly and mumbled "I know"

There was a pause. Rin fidgeted in my arms, confused and lost himself since he was in a whole new world.

"You take him" he said.

"Excuse me?" I said with shock

"You heard" Naruto grunted before turning back over.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered

"Exactly what I said. You take him. I can't stand the thought of being on my own with him…"

I knew he wasn't being mean towards Rin, I knew what he meant. Naruto never did like failing, and when he did fail he found hard to accept it. If he failed as a father, there would be nothing he could do. It wasn't a test or a fight, it would be hardly, longer, and more emotionally scarring.  
>An idea came to my head, one I wasn't so sure of. I looked down at the baby, a little tuft of blonde hair, temporally blue eyes and cherubic face.<p>

"Okay, I'll take him"

There was a pause before Naruto turned over and looked at me wide eyed and asked "You will?"

"Yes- But-" I gave him a serious look "Only if you take him too"  
>"What?" he asked confused.<br>I sighed tiredly "we'll raise him together- we'll say he's ours."  
>"But I'll still be reminded of Sasuke every time I look at him…" Naruto whined sadly<br>"Don't be so selfish! It's not his fault Sasuke' a dick! So don't bloody punish him!"  
>"But if I have him I can't become Hukage" Naruto argued again, getting annoyed now.<br>"Of course you can. Go my stereotypes! I'll be the mummy and stay home and look after him, you play daddy and look after us!"

Naruto blinked at me in amazement, clearly running everything I had just said around in his head until ti was all clear.

"But… Why would you…" Was all he could say.  
>"Because I think this kid is really cute and I won't stand for him to be punished because you and Sasuke are idiots!"<br>"Hey! How was I supposed to know I'd end up with him? Sasuke the jerk!" Naruto yelled angrily, causing Rin to start to cry.  
>I shushed the baby, mentally calming myself down at the same time before saying in a calm voice- "We'll do this together okay? No one back in the village knows you were the one pregnant. They think it's me."<p>

"But… Isn't some dude going to come in here in about an hour to write the baby's birth certificate? How are we going to explain why I'm in the hospital bed and not you?"  
>"We don't"<p>

That problem was easier to solve then all our previous ones. Naruto carefully got out of bed, careful of his c-section stitches, and took off his hospital gown and put on some spare clothes we had bought with us. I then took off my own clothes, accept my underwear, and put on his gown. It was a little big, but once I was lying in the bed, no one could really tell. We rolled up some other spare clothing I had brought with us and made it seem that I had a rounded stomach, before covering me over with the blanket. The plan was fools proof.  
>Naruto sat in a chair near the side of the bed, and turned it round so he faced straight to the head of the bed, hiding his stomach slightly.<p>

When the 'dude' did come to write the birth certificate, no questions about who had given birth were asked. Just out names and the baby's. I looked at Naruto.

"What do you think?" he asked me

I shrugged "Kazuki?"

"No way!"

"Daisuke?"

"… Maybe"

"Yuki?"

"NO! I know!"

"…."

"Danger!"

"…. No" I shook my head and sighed

"Oit, he's my baby!" argued Naruto.

The man laughed at him half-heartedly and told him "he's her baby too"

"Yeah, Naruto. My baby too" I smiled fondly I looked at the baby in my arms _'my baby…'_

The man laughed again "Since you having trouble, I'll pop over to the front desk and borrow their baby name book for you" he chuckled as he headed out the room.

I thanked him as opened the door and left.

We stared at him. What to call him? I know I said Yuki, but I don't think he should be named after weather anymore. Nor a colour or plant.

"I've got one" I smiled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, running his finger delicately over the baby's own tiny digits.

"Rin. It means companion." I looked up at Naruto "He'll be a companion and never on his own like Sasuke. He'll stya with his team and family and won't betray"

So that was the birth of little Uzumaki Rin. It was unwelcoming at first, but eventually arms opened for him. And I can tell you, those arms never let go! Even though me and Rin did not have the same blood, he always felt like my son, and I was always his mother.

Arms weren't opened very quickly for me and Naruto when we returned to the village. Rock Lee, of course welcomed us home, not to say he wasn't shocked at the sight of Rin. I never it was possible for those round eyes to get any bigger or, well, rounder, but they certainly did.

"_You two have baby?" he asked wide eyed before scanning the baby as if he was checking he was real.  
>"Yeah" Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck and squinting his eyes.<br>Lee looked away from Rin and back at us and smiled "Congratulations!" He beamed cheerfully  
>"Want to hold him?" I offered<br>"Alright, but you'll have to show me how! I've never held a baby before!" he giggled.  
>I slowly passed Rin over into Lee's arms, showing him how to placed Rin's head into the crock of his arm and support his body. For a moment Lee just admired his with a small smile on his face, before joyfully telling baby Rin -<br>"Welcome to family, little Rin!"  
>Rin gurgled happily at Lee, waving one tiny hand.<br>"I guess he likes you them!" grinned Naruto proudly._

Other people, like Neji, weren't so welcome and were actually pretty cold towards us for a while. It wasn't until Rin was two that we were finally accepted back in to the village properly. ..

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think guys? Any good? Should I carry on? :D<strong>

**Also, if you wanna see what Rin is going to look like in the MAIN part of this story, check out this link:**

.com/#/d4mfw0k


	2. Lee

Rin grew up well considering his messy start in life. Naruto became Hukage, following his own father's footsteps with pride thus giving Rin a goal in life from an early age.

"I wanna be like daddy!" he would cry with glee, a big gapped smile on his face and his eyes sparkling, as he looked at his father in pride as he spoke to all the people of the village.  
>The villagers around us cooed and blessed at him<br>"What a sweet boy"  
>"Aww! Bless him!"<br>"The hukage has certainly spawned a fine one" laugh one man fondly.  
>I smiled to myself proudly. As I have said many times before, I am his mother no matter the blood. I am the one raising him and loving him as if I had carried him in my own body.<p>

While Naruto strutted around the village with pride, I spent my time at home mostly. Once a year I would part from my family for a mission, as long as it wasn't long- I had to get back to my baby and husband. Those two really can't handle life very long without me!  
>Whenever I'm away, a friend in the village with baby sit Rin since Naruto works. Poor little Rin has gotten used to jumping from house to house. It often goes from staying alone with his father for about 2 days, before being left with Gaara and his current girlfriend- note I said current- for 3 or 4 days, then Neji for (which my little prince didn't always find very fun) just one night, then about a week or more with Lee.<p>

The hyperactive boy loved staying with Lee. I guess Lee partly raised him, and took part in a lot of what Rin learnt through his early years.

_**"Be the best at what you're good at. Even if it's not the most amazing ability in the world, you can still be the best. If you're not, you can keep trying. Just be happy with your accomplishments- what others accomplish doesn't matter as much as many make out…" **_

Other the years Rin has made that his motto. No matter what people say, he believes he is the biggest winner of them all- and he is in mine, Naruto and even Lee's eyes.

With Rin taking to Lee on first meeting, it didn't take me and Naruto long to choose a god father for our new born. Lee was honoured with the duty and made his place to play spare parent whenever needed.

It was one of these stays at Lee that we shall start this story, 12 years after Rin's birth

Both Naruto and I had been on a 2 month mission-together, thus meaning Rin has spent 2 weeks with Gaara before spending the rest with Lee when he finally returned from his own mission. We had been happy at the thought our seeing our son's smiling face after so long. We had sent him letters, letting him know we were alive and well and on track.

Our arrival back to the village was a pleasant one, saying hello to dearly missed friends, before dropping out belongings back home and heading to Lee's home. He knocked on his brown wooden door and waited. Seconds later, Lee's cheery face appeared as the door opened

"Welcome back guys!" He exclaimed happily, hugging us both in sync.

"Thanks, Lee" Naruto said, patting our happy-go-lucky friend on the back.

"How you been? How's Rin?" I asked

"I'm good, and Rin all happy" he smiled. "How was the mission?"

"It was-" Naruto started before being interrupted by a blonde cannonball diving into him

"Father!" cheered Rin, hugging Naruto round the neck

"I learnt something you'll be proud of while you were away!"

"What's that, my little ichigo?" I cooed.

"This!" Rin stood in front of us both, placed his hand in position before a cloud of smoke puffed around him. As it cleared, I felt my blood boil  
>"Sexy jutsu!"<p>

Naruto pouted at the sight "Hey… Your sexy Jutsu has bigger boobs then mi-"

Once again, my baka of a husband was interrupted in sentence, this time by my fist

"Shut up Naruto or I'll bust your brains! How dare you teach out son this!" I yelled at him, as he lied dazed on the floor.

Rin laughed childishly, before running back in to the house.

"Erm, I'm sorry to interrupt your little, erm, disagreement" Began Lee "But I have some rather bad news that you two should be aware of…"

Naruto got off the floor, scratching the back of his head and squinting his eyes with confusion "What is it, Lee?"

"Actually you might wasn't to sit down on the step…" he suggested

"Can't we just go in your house?" I asked, confused myself

"I think it's something Rin should over hear…"

Me and Naruto sat down on the step, and Lee moved to stand in front of us. He fiddled with his hand and took a deep breath, giving me enough to time to think of all the terrible things that might fall from his lips.

"Sasuke is coming back"


	3. Sasuke

"Sasuke!" Naruto and I roared in horror

"H-how?"  
>"When?"<br>"Who told you?"  
>"Why?"<br>"FUCCCKKK!"  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"HOW?"

"Naruto, stop asking 'how', there's no answer to that one" I scowled at my husband.  
>"If you mean how he's getting here, my best guess if my by foot" Lee told the blonde.<p>

"Ha!" Naruto yelled right into my face. I pushed him away forcefully.

"Anyway-" carried on the big-eyed boy "He's coming at some point in the next few days. Who- everyone. It's gone round the neighbourhood pretty quickly. Why- I don't know. Am I sure- pretty much."

I nodded, my mouth slightly gaping.  
>"W-w-what…" I whispered, before clearing my throat and starting over. "What should we do?"<p>

Lee shrugged "I don't know…" he replied meekly.

"We'll do nothing" Naruto said confidently, his eyes wide. "Rin doesn't look a lot like him. The only similarities are only noticeable when pointed out. We'll just re-style his hair every day do it doesn't look thin like Sasuke's. We'll be fine. He'll be fine. " Naruto stood tall and looked down at me "We can do this"

When we left with Rin, I remained quiet. Possibilities ran round and around and around my head like spinning tops, crashing into each other wildly.

What if Sasuke found out Rin was his? Would he take him…

What Sasuke found out and was HAPPY about it? Would I lose my baby to his real blood…

What if Sasuke found out, was happy about it, AND announced he was going stand by Naruto and they'd be a family? Would he take the two most important people in my life away all together…

What if Sasuke found out and saw Rin as a threat? Oh my kami- Would he KILL him?

I kept a close eye on Rin, who was cartwheeling down the street in front of me and Naruto, just out of ear shot. He reminded me so much of Naruto at that age, only with a better temper. He acted like he was 6, but maybe that's because I've babied him so. It won't be long until he starts rebelling against my mothering- if I'm still his mother when that happens…

Naruto saw my face of misery and took my hand in his and squeezed soothingly and repeated "We'll be fine, he'll be fine, we can do this"  
>I nodded. I felt weak with the situation.<p>

"Naruto-" I stopped walking, tugging him back. I kept one eye on Rin, who was still cartwheeling happily away, not even noticing us "We need to tell him"

Naruto's blue eyes grew. "We can't"

"We have to…" I looked Naruto straight in the eye sadly.

"No we don't! He doesn't have to ever know. We're his family and that's all that matters. Sasuke has _nothing_ to do with him now. He had something to do with 'creating' him, but he had nothing to do with raising and loving him. Why should Rin know about someone who rejected him-"

"Who Sasuke and who rejected me?"

We slowly turned our heads to look out the interrupter. Rin stood before us; hand on his hips, his eyes squinting with intrigue.  
>"It's nothing, my ichigo" I smiled fondly<br>"No; tell me" he ordered.  
>"Rinie-"<br>"No! I want to know"  
>"Wait until we get home, okay?" Naruto told him soothingly.<br>Rin let his arms hang to his sides and nodded at us before carried on ahead of his.

"I take the news hasn't got round to his ears yet…" Naruto commented.

"Are you going to tell me now?"  
>Rin stood in the door way, slightly leaning on the frame, his arms folded across his chest.<br>I sat in silence at the table. I heard Naruto heave a heavy sigh and say "sit down Rin"  
>Rin sat down at the table, on the opposite side to us and looked at us seriously.<p>

"Rin, you're going to find this very hard to take in" Naruto began.  
>"He's my real father isn't he?"<br>We sat in silence again.  
>"Dad…? I mean Naruto?"<br>Naruto head shot up and he turned pale, his mouth gaping slightly.  
>"Rin, Naruto is your parent"<br>Rin blinked at us "but I thought Sasu-"  
>"They both are-" I could look him in the eye at my own began to weep "I-I'm not your mum"<br>"Huh?" Rin muttered in a volume hard to be heard.  
>"It's difficult" Naruto spoke again "You know the 9-tale fox?"<br>"Yes, daddy?"  
>"Well, look this is going to be really odd, maybe disturbing to hear, but, technically I am your, erm, mum"<br>Rin blinked and seemed to shrink in his seat as everything came to place in his head "like Gaara…"

"Like Gaara" Naruto confirmed. "Anyway, to make a long story short, me and Sasuke used to be somewhat a 'item'. Then before your birth, Sasuke left us and refused to have anything to do with us…" Naruto's eyebrows fell and his tongue was pressing hard against his cheek "bastard…" he muttered.

"Then, I got involved" I carried on for Naruto "We decided that you would be raised believing Naruto was your paternal father, not maternal, and I'd be your mum…" I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath "I wasn't sure about at first, then when I saw you for the first time, I knew I could just leave you. I knew you deserved a loving family." I sniffed hardly and ran my fingers through my fringe "So I gave up everything for you; and for your dad; so you could have a normal two-parent family and your dad could have his dream." I smiled softly "Honestly, it was the best thing I ever did" I looked up from the table and the boy I had mothered for 12 years.

Rin was staring sadly at the table, slumped back in his wooden seat; still taking in everything. His skin was paler then usual and he looked weak and feeble. I bit my lip and tried to hold back tears but failed. I cried, properly, like I had not done in years. My head fell to the table and I wailed in my misery. I felt someone hug me. It wasn't Naruto's big strong hands, but skinny arms- Rin.

"Mama… Please don't cry" I took my head off the table and looked at him with teary eyes.  
>"You're still my mummy" he looked across from me and at Naruto "You're still the same dad."<br>Rin moved to stand between us, placing a hand on my shoulder, the other on his fathers "Sasuke is NOT my parent. You guys are…"

"Rin…" I sniffed

"Yes mum?"

"Sasuke is coming to the village" Naruto told him with no feeling.

Silence returned like death's wind.


	4. Night Before

Home life wasn't bad, but the air seemed different. At first, it was as if the conversation never happened. But then Rin began to ask questions about Sasuke.

"What was he like? Before he left us?"

"What did he look like?"

"What jitsu could he do?"

"Was he ever a nice person?"

Question after question. Every time one was asked, Naruto held a poker face and his became flat. His eyes seemed to be looking at nothing, and he looked so different to his usual childish self.

Once Rin learned that I had also known Sasuke, he began to ask me questions too. It wasn't long before he was completely comfortable with the situation, although we were not.

Rumours were spreading fast round the village when it came to the subject of Sasuke. Rumours about his reasons of returning all the way to rumours of the date and time of his arrival. I kept a close note on what was said, and working out what was likely to happen by what was said. Going by everything, Sasuke would return to the village in just 2 days, his reasons being many.

Naruto and I dreaded that awful day, and were really unsure of what to do.

"He doesn't know!" Naruto told me in bed that night. "If Sasuke even bothers to ask about Rin, we'll just lie and say he's ours!"

It had dawned on me that including the one I was about to enjoy, I had just two sleeps until Sasuke would be in the village and I would be feeling threatened and worried about my family.

"He'll know…" I replied weakly, snuggling against his story body.

"He won't."

"He will, he's not stupid." I croaked out, tears running down my face.

"He won't. If asks what happened to 'his baby', I'll just say I had an abortion or miscarriage- whatever! And then we'll say we got to together and that you became pregnant with Rin early on in the relationship! Good?" Naruto reassured me.

I sat up in bed and looked down at him.

"You know," I smiled "That is actually quite a good idea. It might just work!"

"It will work, Sakura. I promise" Naruto told me fondly, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"it's alright for you. You won't ever really lose him because you're tied to him by blood. I'm not tied to him by anything-" more tears fell from my eyes, one landing on Naruto's cheek.

"Blood means nothing. Rin loves you as his mum and that means you are his mum. Nothing will change that. You know what Rin is like…" Naruto wrapped his hands gently round my waist and pulled me down so I was lying on top of him. His ran a hand gently through my hair, carefully not to tug. I giggled like a little girl and relaxed on top of his manly body.

"I hope you're right…" I hid my face in his neck which he simply held me there until I fell asleep.

The day went by as normal. Naruto went off and played Hukage, Rin disappeared of happily about the village, visiting Lee at some point and doing some training together, while I spent my day cleaning the house and doing yoga. I know most women moan about this stereotypical female life style and way, but I'm totally happy for it. Rin returned home at 2 asking for lunch, and I had a phone call from Naruto saying he would be home an hour later than usual, but other than that I spent my day alone in peace. I actually managed to forget about Sasuke most of the time luckily enough, giving me the feeling of weightlessness that I hadn't experienced in a while. I went through the day humming to myself and feeling cheery and mum-sy, but that was all ruined when I returned to bed that night. As I laid in my bed, cuddling Naruto, he kissed my forehead and mumbled the same thing he had whispered the night before-

"It will work. I promise"

That's when everything truly hit me. That's when rage rumbled through my body as I fully came to terms with the fact that he would back. Rin's true parent will return tomorrow, and Rin will most likely see him. What will he think? How will he feel? Is this a good thing or could this be emotionally damaging to Rin?  
>We'd all find out tomorrow, but I really didn't want to.<p>

Lee had visited Naruto and I after Rin was asleep, checking up on us to see if we were alright.

"If you need support or want Rin to stay in safe hands at any point, I'll make my means to be always available. Please don't pause to ask of me" He beams kindly.

"We never do, Lee. Thank you so much" Naruto nodded, hands in his jumper pockets.

"Thank you for everything" I said in meek voice, feeling smaller than I ever head/

Just like Lee had made it his to be available for us and Rin, I made it my means to forget about Sasuke for a little while longer….

_End of Sakura's point of view_

_Rin's POV_

The clocks chimed 12 as I lied in my bed, sleep refusing to take over me. I sat up and looked at the window. Wasn't it said that Sasuke would enter the village about 12 years in the next few hours?

I want to me him. I want to see him, but not to try and get him play daddy, no way! I want him to feel how I feel right now, knowing I was lied to for my whole life and that I was abandoned before I was even born. I want him to feel how my dad must have done when he left him alone.

I will have my retaliation of Sasuke Uchiha!

_**Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter is THE biggest chapter so far! Really important and exciting! Hope you keep reading!**_


	5. The First Meeting

I sat on my window ledged and stared out into the dark night, eyeing it for anything suspicious. To be précised, for Sasuke, the man who's run through my veins. Yet, I wonder how much I am like him. I want to know and meet this man who abandoned me and hurt my dad. I have heard of his before from rumours round the village but I still know very little about him. If he comes tonight, I learn more. I can the rustle of birds in the trees, and the hum of a conversation going on at the end of the street. I keep one eye on the village gates, just waiting for them to open.  
>I began to fidget impatiently. I thought about going straight to bed and then searching the town for the bastard the next morning, but the idea of sleep seemed pointless…<br>I got to my feet, still standing on the ledge, and jumped out on to the rocky street. I looked round to see if anyone had seen me. Once satisfied that I had gone unnoticed, I set about my journey to the gates. I run with speed, but gentle feet, carefully not to awake the sleeping people. I do a good up to a tree then grab it's branch and use it to swing me on top of the wall that surrounds our village. I look out into the misty distance and see nothing. No life at all, not even a night creature like a badger or fox was scuttling around in search of a feast. I get myself on to a comfortable balance on the wall before starting my run again. As I duck under a low branch, I trip. As I feel myself beginning to fall, I feel a strong hand grab my wrist and pull me back on the wall. I catch my breath as my heart pounds, than look round. No one was in sight, yet I was sure someone had stopped me from falling- or did I imagine it?

I carry on my run, ducking under and jumping over low branches but all the time running across the wall. As the gate comes in sight, with guards patrolling professionally outside, I stop my marathon, and crouch down on the wall. I look out to world outside the village. I still can't see anyone at all, not a thing. I grumble in annoyance to myself, before a gentle voice distracts me, causing me to jump violently.

"Why are you running on a wall?"

I gasp and quickly whip round to see who was speaking to me. Sitting on the branch of a tree behind me, about 10 foot away from the wall, was a man. I could hardly see him through the shadows from the tree branches, but manage to work out dark hair and a muscular chest.

"Because I want to- Got a problem?"

The man tittered to himself.

"Nice attitude" he comments, a smile on stretched across his lips.

"Listen perv, I don't know what your game is but-"

"You're watching out for Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes glowing in the shadows, and the sparkling white grin like a snowy fire.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"I'm just wondering why…"

"Maybe the reason is none of your business"

"Fine with me" the character shrugged.

I scowl and take a look behind me again.

"There's not use looking out there. He's already in the village" The stranger said.

"Brilliant! Where?" I inquired, receiving a simply shrug as a reply. "Oh you're a big help!" I say sarcastically

"I don't aim to please."

"Ha! Nobody does in this world!" I laugh "Especial the asshole Uchiha!"

"Why do you say that?" the stranger asked

"Because I do, that's why!"

The stranger giggle to himself, and stood up on the branch and took a few steps towards me. I squint to see if I can recognise him. Just as his face begins to get clearer to read, he jumps.  
>He hauls himself from the branch to the wall, landing about 5 feet away from myself. His midnight hair covers his face for a minute, and he remains still in his landing position, before standing up straight and lifting his head. A pair of evil eyes stare straight back at me, and a mouth beholding an evil grin sneered. This man, with an evil expression and skin like that of a corpse was Sasuke Uchiha. He was standing before me, but it was like looking into a mirror almost. My hair was blonde not black, and my skin was tanned, both these features were passed on to me by my father Naruto, but now I could see how much I looked like the other man that caused my creation.<p>

"I'm sure he wouldn't be impressed is he knew you called him an asshole" he said to me in the same calm voice, his eyes burning into me

I smirk and stand up straight myself.  
>"Hello Sasuke" I say in a disgusted manor<p>

"And who might you be?" he asks, sounding as if he had little interest and only asked for some form of entertainment.

"Rin the great!" I announce proudly, hands on hips in a Peter Pan pose.

He cackles again "I highly doubt that!"

"My father is the hukage! And so was my grandfather! My mother is the hardest woman in the village. With them as my background, that all I need for proof that I am Rin the Great! And you, Sasuke, shall be bowing down to me very soon!" I yell at him.

"I highly doubt that!" laughs Sasuke, his eyes almost red with wickedness.

"So a son doesn't follow his father's footsteps?" I ask, my smirk growing up my cheek.

"I doubt you'll be hukage" Sasuke smirks back, a smirk so much like my own "I doubt very much of you. I could squish you in one step"

"I wasn't talking about that father. Not my father Hukage"

A cold wind blows as Sasuke gives me a confused look.

"What are you on about, Kid?" he scowls at me "I don't have time for childish stories"

"Don't you recognise the blonde hair? How about my eyes? Apparently you see the very same ones everything you see your reflection." I open my eyes wide and stare straight back at him.

Sasuke's eyes grow wide, and his skin turned completely white as if venom had been injected into his veins.

"You…" he whispers more to himself than I.

"Hello daddy. Miss me? Oh wait, you can't miss something you never knew…"


	6. Existence Futile

"Your existence is futile." Sasuke spat at me

"So would yours be if it wasn't for me" I laughed. "The only thing worth anything that you have done or caused in me! You might as well me rotting! You've done that job, now you only have one left- feeding the worms!" I spit back it him.

Sasuke cocked his head to one side. He smirked and shook his head lightly. He sat down on the wall, his legs swinging freely as he looked out into the village.

"You sound a lot like your dad" he states.  
>I analysed his words for sarcasm, disgust or anything that would be considered offensive, but it came back clear. I was left lost for words, unsure of any reply. I licked my lips and swallowed before sitting myself cross legged on the wall, looking out into the village like him.<p>

"Do I?" I say with little interest.

"Yeah"

There was a silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was like a refreshing bath for the mind. Sasuke's change of tone, change of body language, change of aura was something that needed to be thought about and taken in. It was so quick and fact, in the blink of an eye, but you couldn't miss it- not even for a second!

"You don't look much like him" Sasuke finally said to me

"I look like you" I snorted.

"That's a gift" Sasuke smirked "I used to get a lot of attention from girls-most of it-"

"Unwanted" I finished, understanding completely "I get that" and I did  
>I do get quite a lot of attention from the girls. It's either god attention where they worship me, call me cutie and cook me lunch or it's the bad where they yell at me all the time and find me really annoying. I guess that's my personality, really. As a girl, you'd either find it 'awesome adorable' or 'absolutely annoying', no question in your head or given by myself.<p>

"Really? You must be more me then Naruto" Sasuke laughed lightly.

"I'm more like my mum"

We turned to each other, Sasuke with a plain face but questioning eyes "Like I said- Naruto"

"He's not my mum!" I choked "He's my dad! My mum's name is Sakura, thank you very much!" I scowled at him, gritting my teeth.

"So Sakura adopted you then" he nodded.

"I guess… But she is my mum"

"Not technically. In a way, you have paternal parent and Maternal-paternal parent" Sasuke said flatly looking back into the village he had once called home "Not that I really consider myself as any sort of parent to the futile being that is you, but to be completely accurate about the facts- that is the truth" he shrugged.

"And I consider you no parent of mine" I said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Sasuke smiled, keeping his eyes straight on the village, sitting his chin on his left fist.

"I consider you more of an enemy" I added poker faced.

Sasuke slowly turned his head, his facial emotions showing me nothing on his opinion of this.

"How so? You don't know me"

"Exactly! You abandoned me! I hate you with everything I have! No because you didn't play 'daddy' and all that crap, but because you abandoned everyone because you weren't tough enough to deal with ME" I hissed at him, trying to keep my voice down but finding it hard as rage built up inside of me like a close-to-erupting volcano.

"Now, now, Jin-"

"It's Rin! RRRRRin!"

"Rin…" Sasuke repeated, abandoning his sentence. He licked his lips and said it again "...Rin…"

"Stop saying my name! What is wrong with you? Have you fall out of too many trees?" I hissed again.

Sasuke looked me straight in the eye and asked "Why did they-" referring to my parents, Naruto and Sakura- NOT himself "call you 'Rin'?"

I shrugged, a little taken aback at the randomness of his question "I-I don't know… My dad chose it" I stuttered.

Sasuke looked satisfied with this answer, giggling to himself slightly "Me and your dad named a cat that once" he down at his lap as he began to remember "Naruto found it with a hurt paw and took pity on it." Sasuke began to laugh as he said "the bloody thing hated him! It always scratched his arms and his chest! Strangely the thing actually liked me, not that I returned the feelings. Hey, I'll admit I took to the thing after a while, and it took to Naruto- I actually named it so it really much have rubbed off on me" his face feel straight again.

"That's a lie" I whispered wide eyed

"Not at all. I guess your dad didn't get over me very well…"

I waited for him to laugh, but nothing happened. He turned his head back to me and smirked.  
>"SO I'm your enemy?"<p>

"Yes"

"How do you deal with enemies?"

"I KILL 'EM!" I hissed with enthusiasm

"How about to flesh and blood?"

I blinked, my eyes rolling off him for a second. How did he mean that? Was that some kind of threat? Or was he referring to the fact they were related? When I looked back to give him a hardly- thought about reply, the night-sky-haired man was gone and out of sight, not leaving a singly mark as any clue that he had been there… Other then me.


	7. Forgetting

**RANDOM: **Message me is you agree- **Hitsugi/fullface from the J-rock band Nightmare would make a great Naruto is he didn't have his piercings? He reminds me so badly of Naruto when he had blond hair :')**

I crept back to my home in daze that night. Those who knew me well would have expected me to go out searching for him, but there was no point. He's in the village, and planning to stay. I don't need to search for Sasuke when he can just walk to me.

I fell asleep quickly, but it was unsatisfying.  
>When I awoke to burning sensation of sun light being shun into my room by my dad (-NOT Sasuke) opening the blinds, I still felt grotty and tired.<p>

"Up and at 'em kiddo" Dad smiled, trying to be cheery like he was every morning. "Busy day"  
>"Can't the busy wait? Sleep is calling."<br>"Come on. Get up" Dad kept smiling, swallowing and gritting his teeth.  
>"I'm getting married sleep-"<br>"You going to be married to death is you don't get up!" My dad laughed, grabbing my feet and pulling me out of bed.  
>"DAD!" I whined as he dropped my feet to the floor.<p>

I turned over and pouted at him, irritated. He stuck his tongue out then smiled wildly.

"Come on. Your mum's got some jobs for you-"  
>"Jobs?" I repeated is disgust "JOBS?"<br>"Yes, jobs" Dad folded his arms and raised a golden eyebrow "Problem"  
>"Yes… I have plans" I said almost honestly<br>"Plans? Plans to do what?" Daddy asked suspiciously.

I bit my lip and thought about what I wanted to say.

"My plan is find Sasuke"

My dad's eye twitched "Why?" he inquired, looking hurt and angry, his fingers imbedded in his palm in a fist so tight his knuckles turned white.

"My plan is to find Sasu-"

"You said that"

"My plan-" I repeated, pausing to show him there was more "My plan is find Sasuke and" I stood up proudly, hands on my hips like Peter Pan, my mouth curling in to an evil smile. "and kill him"

Dad's face softened. His arms dropped to his sides and he cocked his head to one side "Rin… You can't just-"

"Then you'll have me!" I smiled, grabbing his right hand with my smaller pair.

I shook his head "listen-" he got down on his knees and me by the shoulders. He chewed his lip for a second and flicked his straying fringe out of his eyes "Rin, you can't do things like that-"

"You have!"

"That was different. Rin, you can't kill someone for reasons like that. You know what you can do instead of kill him?" he spoke softly, his eyes looking at me for with such love, even gratitude, but also so much pain it made me sick.

I shook my head in response and whispered 'what'.

"Forget he even existed."

I blinked "what?"

"Forget he even existed. That he was ever anything to do with you, or me, or your mum. Okay?"

"What? NO!" I retreated back "Since when would you just 'forget' about something? You'd fight, get revenge- Defeat!"

"Defeating someone is different from killing-"

"Then I'll defeat him-"

"You're 12! He's 32- or 33… or 31, I can't remember his birthday…" Dad wired off into aloud thoughts "I'm sure he was older… I dunno" he shook his head "But his birthday isn't the point. He's 30-something guy and you're 12! You can't defeat him" he stood up tall above me, looking down at my painful brown eyes knowingly.

I looked away and at the floor "Don't you believe in me?" he mumbled.

"Of course I do. I just…" he sighed heavily and began scratching the back of head "I just don't wanna lose you okay? I know sounds really soppy and cliché and blah, but… Other then you mum, you're the only thing I truly have. In fact you're the only thing walking that has the same blood as me."

"Why don't you fight Sasuke, then?" I tricked.

"Your grandparents died when I was a baby. Although I lived well past you being a screaming thing, I don't think you'd like me dead. Would you?"

He almost sounded unsure instead of pressurizing. I hated seeing my dad weak, psychically or mentally.

"I'd feel lost… " I mumbled.

"And that's why this family is going to just forget him, okay?"

"But we can't! Dead he's here! He's in the village! We're gunna see him-"

"We don't know him" he said firmly "At least you don't"

I clamped my mouth shut. I do know him, daddy. What would you think if I told you that? Would you be angry? Feel betrayed? Would you panic? What about mum? What would she think?

I looked up at my dad and saw him smiling down at me. "Be good okay?"

"Yes dad"

"And what are you gunna do?"

I sighed in defeat and looked up confidently "Forget his existence"

**This is the shortest chapter yet, but I didn't want write any more in this one in case it stole the mood and feelings.**

**Hope this was good enough! I'm sorry I've been updating for almost 2 months! **

**I promise this story WILL get finished. I just might have the odd pause, but it will be finished : D**


	8. Brown

_**Sorry about the long wait people! And also sorry for it only being 1000 words, but it wasn't relevant to write any more. Hope you enjoy! **_

Sakura's POV

I went with Naruto to 'work' this morning, as Rin had put it to me later that day. The 12 year old was dropped off at Lee's place again, under the strong condition to not let him outside, just to make sure he doesn't see Sasuke. As long as those two are apart, Naruto and I should be okay. Or so we thought

Naruto sat at his desk signing papers and mumbling complaints to himself under his breath ungratefully.  
><em>'God, is half of this even relevant?'<br>'For all the things I could be doing right instead of this…'  
>'Who asks stuff like this?'<br>'God how I wish something interesting would-'_

"Will you stop whining?" I snapped, sitting on the edge of his desk and shoving my face close to his.

"I'm not whining!" Naruto protested, pouting his lips and screwing up his eyes in his usual annoyed expression.

"Seriously-" I sighed turning my back to him, still sitting on the desk "Did you want me to come here so I could sit around listening to you whining?" I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff

"No…" Naruto shook his head viciously "I just wanted to be with you that's all…"

"You're with me at home" I poked out, my voice softening with love. I turned my head to look at him

"Yes, but…. Well, I know Lee will keep a good protective eye on Rin, but…. But I wanted someone to keep an eye on you-" Naruto told me awkwardly, leaning back in his seat and looking down at his lap.

"What are you saying? That I can't look after myself?" I yelled, sliding off the table and scowling at him, my fists clenched.

"No, I just-"

"You just what"

"I just want to keep you close. I know you're miserable, now stop yelling at me!" Naruto screamed me like a child, crossing his own arms across his chest.

"Whatever, that's sweet an all" I scoffed "But I don't need my husband watching over me just because he's the flipping hokage!" I roared

"Well, well Sakura, never thought you'd ever get with someone so successful"

I froze for a minute at the voice coming from behind me, my eyes focusing on the window behind my husband. Naruto's mouth was dropped and looking past me. His eyes were mixed with a mixture of emotions . His mouth began to shape, making him looking like a fish, before he whispered what I dreaded.

"Sasuke…"

I spun round angrily to see the king of abandonment, my face twisted into a look of pure and utter hate for the bastard who stood far too proudly in the door way, leaning against the frame.  
>His hair was a layered mess round his head, with the longer parts tied back into a crazy black ponytail. His skin was sickly pale and his eyes looked tired but malicious, as if he was a cheetah about to pounce on Naruto and I.<p>

"Naruto. It's been a while" He smirked.

I heard Naruto's chair screech behind me, before his arm wrapped round my shoulders protectively.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto spoke strongly, a voice far too manly then the one I was used to.

"Oh nothing. Just a visit-" Sasuke shrugged.

"Well you've done that and now you've outstayed you welcome- how about dashing off back to where you same from?" I hissed, wishing he was close enough for me to spit on him.

Sasuke sniggered at us "Haven't you missed me?"

"Not a bit!" We both replied at once, shooting darts with our eyes.

"What a shame" he sighed with fake misery, pushing himself of the door and stepping into the room, looking round. "I see you've made a strong name for yourself, Naru. Well done"

"Whatever" Naruto snorted.

"And you Sakura, I must say I am surprised at all this. Not only have you married to someone too good for you to even stand next to, but you also have nothing to your name to hold pride. Other than Naruto of course, but then again I guess that's why you married him" Sasuke laughed.

"What?" I bellowed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto pouted

"I means she's only with you for your title" Sasuke sneered, his voice twisted to sound almost kind.

"Doubt that. She was with me before I earned the title" Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly, making even me feel idiotic even considering the situation.

Sasuke shrugged and turned round and head back out the door "Sure…" he muttered. He stepped to the door and then paused slowly and turned his head to us once again "By the way" he leered "You're son is a feisty one"

Our bodies turned to stone.

"He's got your personality, Naruto that's for sure. But… It's strange…" He drifted off, his eyes on the floor with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wh-what is?" Naruto stuttered, holding me closer to him.

"You two don't have brown eyes" Sasuke giggled "And those eyes… Those eyes are so… Familiar, as if I see them every time I look into a clear river…"

I gritted my teeth while I felt Naruto's embrace tighten

"They're so full of hate" and with that he walked out.

Naruto's hand tightened on my shoulder before he launched himself at the door way, yelling as he did so, ready to throttle Sasuke to the ground. He was alarmed when he stopped there, his head flicking from left to right, left to right.

"He's gone" he spoke in a monotonic voice.

"Gone?" I spat "What do you mean gone? He can't just disappear-"

"But he has Sakura! He has!" he screamed back, his eyes narrowed to lines.

My breath became heavy, my stomach began to turn. I leaned back on the desk behind me, my body shaking slightly.

"Sakura?" mumbled Naruto, blinking at me before rushing over "Sakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I tried to argue with him that I was fine and that he should stop asking stupid questions, but my throat felt like it was closing up. Tighter and tighter and tighter….

"Sakura?... Sakura?... Sakura….. SAKURA!"

_**Thank you to 'clobojojo' for inspiring this chapter :')**_


	9. Black Duvet

_**COMMENT! : What do you think is happening? :D**_

SAKURA

I felt like I was falling away… Falling fast, too fast, so fast…

I could hear someone calling me, but they were so far away… too far away, so far away…

"_Mum!"_

"_Mum!"_

"_MUMMY!"_

I don't know if I'm even breathing anymore. I'm not even sure if any of this is real. I feel as light as a feather but at the exact same time I feel as heavy as a bolder. I can hardly feel anything, except warmth… The kind of warm you can only feel when some hugs you or holds your hand.

"_Daddy, why won't she wake?"_

"_Shhh… Shh, she going to be fine…"_

Who's talking? I know those voices but I can't recognise them. My brain can't register them… They sound so echoed, so unclear… too far away, so far away…

I can hear something beeping, then a rumbling sound, like wheels rolling on the floor on louder and echoed. I hear voices but I don't recognise these at all and they're so unclear…

The beepings loud how, and I can feel little bits of warm as something- no more than one- some things are stroking my stomach or something. Now its cold and wet but heavy feeling. Its moving, covering my stomach and beginning to make it tingle. Is it numb?

I can hear my own breathing now, slow and heavy with boring rhythm. Even so, my throat still feels tight, very tight.

I feel numb almost everywhere for a while. All I can here is there bands and those echoed voices… It's all hurting my head so much… All I can see is black. Black black black. Like a black duvet across my eyes. But there is no stars. I wish there were stars. I wish wish WISH there was stars in that black duvet sky… Just something to tell me I'm alive.

Now I can feel something. And it hurts. Its it my stomach, and its gliding down it. I can feel my insides. Something is touching them, fondling them… ripping them.

I can feel liquid, a lot of liquid. My inside feels like a pool.

In have me I can only feel a buzz, but underneath I can feel pain and there's a lot of it.

It's stopped. My insides aren't being fondled, but the pain is very much still there.

Pins and needs is now threading it's self through my body. I can hear the beeping sound getting faster and faster and faster and faster…

It stops. The pain stops too. The buzzing stops.

I can see stars in the black duvet now…

_**I know this chapter was short, but I felt it would just be ruined if I wrote anymore. Not to worry. The next chapter will be AT LEAST 2000 words :) I wanna do 3000 but that might pushing it for me, but I'll try.**_

_**I hope this chapter will give you readers the effect I hope for.**_


	10. Alone

RIN

I sat on the orange plastic hospital chair, alone. The doctor had requested to speak to my dad, so he'd disappeared off with him, leaving me on my own in the waiting hall. It's dreadful being alone in this horrible place and at a time like this. I feel pathetic because the same line is running through my head again and again and again as if I'm a young child who fell over in the playground at preschool-

I want my mummy!

I want my mummy!

I want my mummy!

I want my mummy!

But I can't have her because the nurses and doctors have taken her away into the operating theatre to do hell knows what to her- no one will tell me and I don't understand well! I want to cry and scream until my lungs rip own but I know there is no point. Plus, I've already spent the last 2 hours wailing like a new born baby, destroying my dignity as I did so. I was fine at first, being brave and all for dad's sake because I didn't want to be another problem for him, and then it just all exploded out like a grenade setting off. I'm truly terrified now.

I don't want to lose her

I can't lose her

For fuck's sake I WON'T lose her!

I mean- it's her! My mum is one of the strongest women in the village, psychically and mentally. She won't leave me and my dad for anything, never! She will pull through this and then soon she'll be pulling me close to her chest in an embrace, before asking me if I had been keeping my room tidy while she'd been 'gone' or something like that.

I don't even know what is wrong with her. No one will tell me. I know my dad knows something, but I doubt he knows all of it. It must be bad since the first time a doctor spoke to my dad, before my mum went on the operating table and was just in a hospital bedroom on the drip, he took him out the room so I couldn't hear and then when I peeped through the room windows to see if I could read their lips (which I couldn't), I saw dad's face just drop in shock like weights were tied to the corners of his mouth. He went pale, almost white, I swear. It honestly scared me so much I was shaking by the time my dad came back in… I think that was when I started crying.

I feel utterly pathetic, weak as weak. I want this to all stop NOW! RIGHT THIS SECOND! I've tried closing my eyes and pretending I'm somewhere else, but it's all too real to ignore. I can hear far away heart monitors beeping away in the same constant pattern, I can hear the rumble of bed wheels as people go to and from the theatre, and the sound of crying children and weeping adults. I can smell disinfectant and failing air fresheners. I can smell plastic too. Why do hospitals always smell so… So foul and weird? It is making me feel sick. It was all so strong that I could even taste the terrible scents in my mouth. I shut my mouth tightly closed to make sure I didn't start gagging unpleasantly in the hall way in front of all these people. I'm not in the mood for attention, especially not that kind of attention…

Come on dad… Its beginning to feel really awkward sitting here alone…

I want to take a deep breath to calm myself down but I'm still scared I'll puke. I can feel a massive headache brewing in the back of my head, building up like a volcano. My grip tighter on the plastic hospital chair, my teeth gritted tightly together as I hold everything in. I won't cry, I won't cry, I promise myself I won't cry again.

I suddenly spot my dad coming back down the corridor, his eyes on the floor, one hand running itself constantly through his blonde messy hair. He truly looks a complete and utter mess with his skin pale with shock still and his hair a crazy show on top of his head. His lips are pressed tightly together as if he was repressing a scream or something. I look up and our eyes meet. He smiles at me weakly, picking up his pace to get to me quicker.

"Hey kid" he mutters when he becomes just a few feet away.

"Hi…" I mumble, looking down at my lap miserably.

My dad crouches down in front of me and slowly prizes my hands off the seat, taking a strong grip on them reassuringly.

"Ok…" he breaths, preparing himself what he planned to say "your mu-"

"Is she okay?" I burst out in worry, my eyes becoming desperate and pleading. Please, Kami, let her be okay…

My father swallowed, licking his lips before taking a deep breath "Now she is…" he told me slowly.

"What do you mean now?"

"I'm not going to lie to you okay?" he told me, now preparing me instead of himself "I think your old enough so I need you to be mature here okay?" he flicked his blonde hair out his eyes. "She's okay now. She… died in the middle of the operation but they managed to get her back after 7 minutes-"

"Mama was dead 7 whole minutes?" I coughed out "But she's okay now?" I double checked, just needing the reassurance.

"Yes. They said she is doing okay now, but they need to keep a good eye on her for the next two days. Just two days though and she should be fine" he smiled at me.

I sniffed back, my eyes relaxing and allowing a tear to escape and streak down my cheek. I flicked my head to try and get rid of it by it remained trailing down my face. My dad giggled, letting go of one hand and then wiping it away. His eyes were still very sad, so sad it was like he was heart-broken.

"What was- is… wrong with her?" I whispered

Dad paused "I can't tell you-"

"You said you weren't going to lie!" I argued with annoyance.

"And I'm not lying, Rin, I'm telling the truth." Dad rolled his eyes. He paused for second "Once I've spoken to your mother I'll tell you"

"Can't you tell me anything?" pleaded, giving him wide begging eyes. I just wanted to understand what had happened to her. I felt so in the dark about this, my father getting told everything, the bloody doctors knowing everything, and then there's me not knowing a thing about what is going on with my own mother!

"Something…" my dad sighed "Kind of sad and unexpected happened. They said it couldn't have been helped really… They told me stress was the likely cause to it all"

I nodded, gripping the one hand of his I still held tightly.

"Is she coming out of the theatre now?"

"Yeah…" my said smiled, a glint of true happiness in his eyes.

"Can I see her?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course" my dad laughed softly, letting go of my hand.

He stood up, brushing himself down before holding his hand out again "Coming?"

"Yeah but… Bute I'm not doing the hand holding thing" I smirked, getting up from seat

My dad cackled at me fondly, shaking his head, but the sadness was still in his blue eyes.  
>We walked in silence up to the room, dad leading us in. The room was empty, and the horrible stench of disinfectant was even stronger in there. Strange, I didn't remember seeing anyone enter the room to clean it again… it must have smelt like this before, but I was too busy to notice. Not that the smell of the room really matters in all this…<br>Me and my dad sad down in the seats near the clear window. We sat there in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. All had been said and there was no need to say anything else on the matter for the moment. Anything else that could be said was needles and tiring. The silence was relaxing, though very uncomfortable for us both. I think my dad wanted to talk to me about something, but he seemed to be holding it in. It's odd because he never usually does things like that. He is usually quite free about his thoughts, proudly telling them to the whole world, much to my mother's annoyance! But now he seemed like his thoughts and opinions were locked firmly away out of sight.

It felt like ages until the room door opened and my mother's bed was wheeled into the room by 4 nurse in white dress. I held my breath until I could see her face, worried and unsure about what I might see. Her wonderful, comforting face was pale and sickly looking, her cheeks not their usual rosy red. Even though she was fast asleep, there were deep black bags of fatigue under her eyes, with a slight shine on top as if she had been crying. The nurses nodded at my dad and me, giving us calm and kind smiles which looked like they would be more fake, practised and uncaring underneath. The nurses left as quick as they entered, leaving us alone in silence again, but with the sound of the heart monitor to conceal the awkwardness. It just seemed like a constant reminder of what had happened to my mum.

I turned my head and look at my dad to see him standing up and slowly making his way over to my mum's bed. He looked down at her, not touching just looking. His eyes gazed up and down her for a few seconds very slowly as if he was inspecting her, before his gaze relaxed on to her lonely hand. Finally, he stretched out his hand and threaded his long tanned fingers with hers gently, as if she was as delicate as an old china doll and he was afraid to break her.

I watched him for a while, feeling nervous about just getting up from my own seat and going to see her. I swallowed, a shiver vibrating down my spine before slowly getting up slowly, my feet buzzing with fright as I put all my weight on to them. I gingerly paced over, my eyes staring at the lump in the bed that was her sheet covered face. I slowly walked round the red, my eyes still on her sheets, so I was standing on her other side, dad in front of me. I shudder as I took a deep breath, holding it in my throat as I looked up at my dad. He looked so miserable and lost, and I bet I did too. He was gazing at her face as if he hoped just looking at her would rise her from her sleep. If it was true that he could do this, then he must have been doing it really, really wrong.

"Dad…" I choked out quietly, making him jump.

"huh?" he breathed, blinking in surprise.

"When will she make up?"

Dad looked down for a second before looking up at me and telling me honestly but quietly "I don't know… Soon though. I'm sure she will open up soon" he smiled reassuringly.

I nodded, and finally allowed my eyes to look back at her white face. I sniffed, holding back any tears as I lied my eyes on her closed eye lids.  
>Like my dad had, I slipped my hand into her spare one, giving it a little squeeze in hope that she might feel or sense it in her deep slumber and rise to the surface and awake. I got no reply. My mum, her pink hair a carefree mess on the clean pillow, showed no signs of feeling my hand in hers, and carried on lying there as still as a stone statue.<p>

They said she's okay, but I'm still worried. I just want her to wake up so I have proof that what I've been told is true; that she is fine. But nothing is happening, she's just sleeping.

Come on mum, please…

Wake up.

_**Meant to upload this yesterday, I'm soooooo sorry! **_

_**Does anyone understand where I'm going with this?  
>And what are your ideas on whats wrong what happened to Sakura? :D**_


End file.
